


A - Anniversary

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [1]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Polyamory, Protective Boyfriends, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: A short fic where Steve, Bucky and Natasha get ready to spend their one year Anniversary





	A - Anniversary

A - Anniversary   
  


Bucky let out a loud yawn, scratching his stomach as he made his way to the living room area. He smelled the familiar scent of pancakes waft the air and he smiled. Today was off to a good start.

“Morning.” he called out with a smile as he entered the common area and watched Steve expertly flip a pancake, the pan sizzling as the dish landed back down perfectly. 

“Good morning,” the blonde man said, flashing Bucky his signature smile. When he caught sight of his boyfriend, Steve raised an eyebrow, eyes trailing up and down his naked figure. 

“Is this my anniversary present?” he teased as his gaze lingered at Bucky’s dick for a bit before he attention was back on the breakfast he was preparing. 

Bucky grinned wolfishly before making his way towards Steve and hugging him from the back, placing his chin on the man’s shoulder.

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” he said, innocently, enjoying the warmth of his man, “I just felt like walking around naked.”

“So you didn't feel like giving me a show?”

Bucky shrugged, not answering. He felt Steve’s chuckle through the hug and watched as the man played the last pancake before turning off the stove. Carefully, he turned around in Bucky’s hands, now facing the man. With a smile, he cupped the other’s face in his hands gently and kissed him, slowly and passionately. Bucky smiled in the kiss, his arms hugging Steve tighter. 

They broke apart eventually, placing their foreheads against each other in content.

“...So, where's our princess?” Bucky asked.

Steve chuckled and pulled away from him, grabbing two plates of pancakes, gesturing for Bucky to grab the third, before walking to the dining table and placing it on there. 

“You know how much she hates that,” Steve warned, “She prefers ‘my Queen’ or ‘Royal Highness’.”

Bucky snorted as he set down the third plate, “OK, so where is our ‘Royal Highness’?”

Steve paused as he untied his apron and draped it over his chair, “I don't know actually. I went to bed before her and woke up after she had. But she had told me she’d come to bed in an hour.”

Now Bucky paused, furrowing his eyebrows, “...Well, she came with me to bed when you were sleeping but then spent so long in the bathroom that I fell asleep and both of you were gone when I woke up.”

“...huh.”

The two men looked at each other.

“What are the chances that she just didn't come to bed last night?” Bucky asked, hands on his hips.

“...She’s in the damn lab.” Steve concluded. With a huff, he turned to make his way to the lab to give their girlfriend a sound scolding. Not how he wanted their anniversary to start off. 

“Wait, wait-” Bucky said, running towards their bedroom, “Let me put on some pants. She doesn't deserve my present.”

That at least made Steve laugh and lighten his mood a bit.

_____

Natasha groaned in relief, stretching her hands over her head, sighing as the knots in her muscles unraveled. She was so tired and exhausted but, she reminded herself, it was all worth it. With a final email that she sent to Pepper, her work was done. 

Now all she had to do was take a quick shower and spend the day with her boyfriends.

Turns out the second part was happening a lot sooner.

She heard hurried footsteps and sure enough, Steve and Bucky stormed in, not looking happy. 

“Natasha Stark,” Steve said sternly, marching his way towards the table she was sitting by, “Did you spend another all nighter down here?”

“What, no.” she lied, “I came to bed with Bucky.”

“No you didn't,” Bucky said, arms folded, “You came to the room with me then probably left once I fell asleep.”

“Boys, come on, aren't these accusations getting a bit too much-”

“Jarvis!” Steve snapped, interrupting her.

_“Ms.Stark did spend the entire night in the lab, Gentlemen.”_ the A.I. ratted out, _“except for a brief period where she left with Mr.Bucky only to return twenty minutes later.”_

The men leveled her with a glare.

“You were saying?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steve moved forward, hands folded, “Natasha, we’ve talked about this! You can't waste your life away in this-”

“Wait. wait, wait.” she interrupted, “Can I just say something before you lecture me again?”

The two men looked at each other before sighing heavily, giving her the OK to continue.

She stood up “The reason I stayed up was to complete all the remaining work I had. I spent all night finishing everything and sent everything Peppers way, which means,” she grabbed both of their hands, Steve’s left and Bucky’s right, and placed kisses on it before cradling it to her face, “No one is going to interrupt us today. I’m all yours.”

“...Oh.” Steve said, genuinely surprised. Not that Natasha wasn't romantic and caring when it came to their relationship, but the fact that she did all of this for them made his heart swell up, “Honey, that’s so sweet.” he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Bucky was thinking the same thing, giving her a kiss over Steve shoulders. 

“Sorry we gave you such a hard time,” he apologized once he pulled away, “We were just worried.”

“I know.” she said, smiling. Steve pulled away as well, giving her cheek a quick kiss, “You dorks are always worried about me. You know I'm actually capable of taking care of myself?”

Jarvis suddenly interrupted, _“Sirs I think you should know that Ms.Stark hasn't slept for the last three days.”_

Her men looked back at her, eyebrows raised with tired expressions.

“So, hey! Anniversary! Let’s just ignore what that pesky AI is blabbering, I've been meaning to reset him for awhile now-” Natasha lurched forward and wrapped an arm around each of their waist, dragging them out of the lab. The two men looked at each other but couldn't help a smile break out. They’d have a talk with her later but for now, they were going to enjoy the day together. 


End file.
